herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy Rogers/Synopsis
This page is for the history of Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Since Shaggy made his debut in 1969, we have seen him and his friends in countless TV shows and movies. Because of this, the official Scooby-Doo fan Wiki ScoobyPedia insists that these are set in separate universes each with a different version of Shaggy. The underlined productions are where Shaggy was the protagonist of that production. Original Incarnation NOTE: This is in chorological order. Early Life When Shaggy was a little boy, he adopted a talking named Scooby-Doo. The two of them became best friends. Shaggy and Scooby eventually met Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and began solving mysteries with them. From an early age Shaggy and his dog Scooby developed a friend of monsters after seeing their first babysitter. Shaggy and Scooby tried to get away from her only to run into a fish monster hiding in a water fountain. As a kid Shaggy's first toy was a garbage disposal before he had any other toys this examples the kind of food that Shaggy eats. As a kid Shaggy use to visit his Uncle Nathaniel with Scooby and his parents he wouldn't met his uncle again until many years later. Shaggy like the rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Sharon Wetherby at some unknown point in his early life. Shaggy along with his dog Scooby use to but comics from Selma's comics as kids. Somewhere in his early days Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Arlene Wilcox. Even Shaggy is known to be a slacker he was the best gymnast in his during his younger days. Also in a early part of his life Shaggy ran track which is the reason why he is a fast runner. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf In Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf, Shaggy has become a professional race car driver with Scooby and Scrappy as his pit crew. He also has girlfriend named Googie. However the evil count Dracula turns Shaggy into a werewolf and forces him to race in a monster race. Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur In Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur, after Shaggy suffers a very terrifying experience in a haunted house, the gang takes him to spa to relax. However when a ghost dinosaur shows up, they visit a pharamistic who hypnotists Shaggy to be brave every time he hears the word "Bad". Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and The Bold Insert Details Here. Scooby-Doo and The Gourmet Ghost Insert Details Here. Scooby-Doo and The Curse of The 13th Ghost Insert Details Here. 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood Insert Details Here Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Category:Synopsis Category:Articles under construction